The Chronicles of Raven
by suitcase12345
Summary: This will be a series of books all with a character named Raven with the same intro but each story will go a different way. Raven is a school escapee and has been on the run for three years. She gets her expiration date and collapses in an alley way only to find klaus waiting there. What will happen when she meets the biggest baddest original out there? And what can he offer her?


Chapter 1

Hello fan fictioners! This is my first story on this website because I do publish other stories in wattpad under this user name. The ones on wattpad have nothing to do with these just so you know. This is hopefully a chronicle of different crossovers with the same character, called raven from maximum ride. I really like maximum ride so she will be the main character in all the crossovers with maximum ride I make. She just starts off in the same place going to different directions each story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did I wouldn't be writing this.

Somewhere in Death Valley, California

I ran faster and faster towards the exit and through the winding halls. I pushed my black curly hair out of the way of my green eyes. I was so excited to finally run away and get out. To get out of the school, a part of itex. If you don't know about what I'm talking about here is the run down:

Itex is a powerful corporation run by the director to engineer the future in genetics. At least that's what they tell everyone. Really it is a lab that experiments on children. Those there are experimented on illegally by crazy scientists. They are monsters, but call themselves pioneers. Most of the kids there were taken from their parent right after birth and their parents were told they died. I even know of some that their parent sold them to itex. What type of sick people would do that is beyond me.

Anyway, I was picked up in an orphanage right after my mom gave birth to me and then died in childbirth. My father was in the army and died right before I was born. They took me to the school and that is where I spent the first ten years of my life in confinement. Due to the fact I was took right after birth, I never knew my real name so i called myself Raven because of my wings. In those ten years I acquired a pair of beautiful dark black wings, so dark almost purple.

What happened was my DNA is 98% human and 2% bird. Then after those grueling years, a scientist named Jeb broke me and six other kids out. He took them to Colorado and set me up in a small town in Iowa.

There I was taken care of for three years by Marie and Joseph, a couple that were helping to get rid of itex. They taught me everything I know in those three, short years. They covered so much school in so little time I had no idea how they did it but by the end I was caught up to a tenth graders level. In addition to school they taught me how to street fight and protect myself, and how to fight with different weapons, they taught me Chinese, Japanese and multiple other languages. After some time we figured out that learning new things was one of my powers, in addition to super strength, fast healing and I was fast. It took me about a month to master a new skill and be a pro at it.

Even though I was having a great time I knew it was too good to be true. One day they sent me out to go get some food from the supermarket in town and I complied after arguing a little.

I was walking back humming a new tune I learned earlier when I smelled smoke. I started to think no, no, no. I dropped my bags and ran home as quickly as possible. When I got there I stopped dead in my tracks. What stood I front of me was the ruins of my old house. I was sure it had Marie and Joseph inside of it. they were looking for me and apparently they didn't care how many people they hurt before they did.

I was about to start to cry for them when I remembered the vow I made to myself and Marie and Joseph three years ago, I was never going to cry again. My sadness was quickly covered my anger. Anger towards the school and itex. I knew it was them because they were the only ones that would do this. I then realized that I had to go because the erasers would probably be back. You are know thinking, she is crazy. I mean who is scared of pink rubber bits on the end of pencils right? Well these erasers are lupine-human hybrids, that are like security. They make sure no one gets in or out and they are used in experiments like once I had to fight them one after another.

I ran to the backyard where I stashed a backpack with a change of clothes, a first aid kit, a blanket and some food and water just in case anything like this happened. I dug it up and looked behind me to say one last goodbye to the people that had cared for me, the only real ones. With that I whipped out my wings, took a running start and didn't look back.

That is where my story begins.


End file.
